But I Don't Want to be a Movie Star!
by SamEvans17
Summary: Marley Rose is spending the summer in the lap of luxuary at the California home of a world famous movie star. Sounds like a dream come true right? Not exactly. Not if you'd rather be back in Ohio singing with your friends, and learning to skateboard with an incredibly cute instructor. Not if the star in question is your self-centred diva of a grandmother. Rachel Berry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I've decided to write a story about Marley, I quite like Marley, but the main reason for it being her is that I just don't think this story would really suit Fabrevans. None the less I hope you enjoy this story :D**

**Location:** Palm Desert, California, U.S.A.

**Time:** Does it matter?

It was a perfect night: soft, silent, and full of stars.

I stood on the balcony looking down into the glistening blue-green depths of the swimming pool below and groaned. If I jumped now, I might just land in the cool clear water. Just. Then again, I might just break my leg. Maybe that would get me out of here. Not out of here as in "home" perhaps, but out of here, and that had to be a good thing.

Something was moving about below. Or someone. I heard the click of heels on the terrace. Oh great! With just the two of us in the house, there was only one person it could be.

But it was 3 a.m.! Couldn't a girl enjoy a good bout of home sickness and major jet-lag without the place filling up with extras? I took a quick step back from the rail, hoping to back up silently from where I came, but it was too late. There was a small glass table with a valuble vase sitting on it. The figure would have passed me but no, I walked straight into the table sending the vase, and the table crashing down. Glass and vase pieces were every-where.

"Shit." Oh whats wrong with me I don't swear, it's this place, this damn place, with that damn lady.

"Marley is that you?" she mumbled

The figure had moved closer to the balcony and was looking up at me, her face greeny-white in the reflection of the water. I recognised her at once. You would have, too, or you should have, if you knew anything worth knowing about movie history. That face. It was unmistakeable. It was the face of Rachel Berry.

Fabulous, beautiful Rachel Berry.

Two-time Oscar winner.

Legend.

Goddess.

Diva.

The ultimate movie star.

Maybe to you.

To me: Grandma.

Nightmare.

Witch.

And I was pretty sure she was drunk.

"Marley?" she re-mumbled "Is that you?"

Well, duh! Who did I look like? An extra from some low-budget sci-fi horror flick?

"No," I called back. "I'm a mutant zombie alien."

She cupped a hand to her ear. "What was that darling?"

"Jet lag," I said

"Poor baby," she cooed.

And as if on cue, an unbelievably, ridiculously, impossibly small white dog appeared at her side and looked up at me, too.

"Poor baby," Rachel said again, and picked up the dog.

Okay for a minute there, I thought she meant me.

"I feel like a zombie," I said

The dog made a noise that sounded unpleasently like a snigger and licked my grandmother's chin.

"Would you like to come down and keep me company, darling? While I have a little drinky winky by the pool?" She holds up the dog to her face and kisses, she kisses it, how can you kiss a little ball of fuzz, and not spit afterward.

I cringe, not only at the kissing, but also at the use of 'drinky winky', I hate when people make up words just because they think things have to rhyme when babies or ugly little rat dogs are around.

I looked at the pool again and tried to judge the distance.

Maybe I could just do it. I clenched my fists and closed my eyes. But the madness passed. After all there is only so much madness you can blame on jet lag, and this was not exactly a good time for taking a performance dive into several acres of high-finshed ceramic edging.

I looked down at my grandmother and tried to think of something sensible.

"I'll be right down," I called

It was all so wrong.

And although I didn't know it at the time, over the next few days it was going to get a whole lot worse.

Confused? I don't blame you.

Okay lets go back a few reels.

**A/N: So thats the first chapter, if you think its worth continuing let me know and if you have questions feel free to ask. I love reviews, so if you have anything to say at all it will make me happy :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Location:** My kitchen, 24 Delia Gardens, Lima, Ohio, U.S.A.

**Time: **About 5 weeks earlier

The first feeling I'd had that something was wrong was the day I got home from school to find my mum gone and my aunt in the kitchen throwing pots and pans in a heap in the middle of the floor. This bothered me, because my mum usually did all the cooking in the house. My aunt can normally only be persuaded to go anywhere near the oven either if Mum is away (take-out happens) or, possibly if someones holding a gun to her head.

"Marley! there you are!"

I could tell just looking at her that things weren't good.

"Hi, whats up?"

Mistake alert! I usually use a strict 'don't ask, don't tell' policy, but something about her threw me off gaurd.

She waved a pan at me. It was one of those really heavy ones, so I was impressed. If I tried that I would probably break my wrist.

"I've just been on the phone to Rachel."

Rachel? My aunt was talking to Rachel? Okay, that explained a lot. Five minutes on the phone with my mother's ex-mother-in-law from hell would be enough to make any right thinking person start firing pots at the wall.

"And I saw a mouse. Atleast I think I saw a mouse. It ran across the floor while we were on the phone. I think it ran into the pan cupboard."

I tried to figure out what was worse: the mouse sighting, or the Rachel conversation.

"And I made the mistake of shouting at it, then had to explain to her what was wrong and when she knew it was a mouse, she had a fit. I mean she's how far away from here and throwing a tantrum, for god's sake!"

"Wheres mum?" I said

I mean wasn't it her job to deal with Rachel?

My aunt began to look a liitle crazy, she was still staring intently at the cupboard.

"Where's Stanley?" she said.

"He's asleep by the window. But ..."

"Go get him and put him in the cupboard."

"But ..."

"Just do it"

I knew not to argue. I went and got Stanley. He complained slightly as I picked him up, but barely opened his eyes even when I kissed his fury grey head.

He complained a whole lot more when he suddenly found himself being thrown into a half-full pan cupboard, and being shut in.

There was a moments stunned silence. Then my Aunt kicked the door and the crashing began.

I have no idea whether Stanley found the mouse or not, but the amount of noise would have certainly scared it off, I hope.

When the crashing had basically stoped, I opened the cupboard ond Stanley flew out, bringing just about every other pot that was in there out. He took off up the stairs and I probably wouldn't see him for a while.

My aunt looked into the cupboard "There" she said "Thats sorted that" She seemed so it was good to have closure.

Now with the mouse drama out of the way, we could get on with more important things.

"Where's mum?" I asked again.

My aunt ran a hand through her short hair.

"Ah, well," she said, and looked at her watch. "She should be at heathrow by now."

"Hethrow?"

As in the airport, Heathrow?

"Yes," she said. "Margret called. Your Grandfather's had an accident. Fell off a ladder. Silly old man was trying to spray a wasps nest under the second story deck. He's in hospital now, he's okay, but they think he may have busted a hip. Your mother took the first flight she could get, I would have gone but I can't get time off work"

I was so shocked that I didn't know what to say. Poor Grandpa.

"That's one of the reasons I was on the phone with Rachel."

Now she looked at me properly for the first time since I walked in the door.

"The fact is Marley, that your mother is going to be busy with the catering at that hotel, and I've got that conference in New York this summer. And you're Grandfather's not going to be well enough to look after you."

My mind was too focused on Grandpa to pick up on the full meaning of what she had said. Her next words spelt it out for me.

"You'll have to go to Rachel's"

I stared at her. "Rachel's I said "Are you crazy?"

She atleast had the good grace to look ucomfortable.

"I'm sorry," she said. "She called right when were in the middle of the whole thing, and we told her what happened and she said she would love to have you."

"She did did? Why? What's happened to her, has she gone and had a personallity transplant along with the Botox?"

The phone rang and my aunt lept like she'd been stung.

"That could be your mother," she shouted. "I'll take it upstairs."

As she headed for the door she called over her shollder: "Would you put the pots away for me, hon, thanks."

As I knelt on the kitchen floor trying to figure out how to get what looked like two-hundred pans back into a space clearly designed for a maximum of ten, I heard Stanley come back in and sit expectantly next to his food dish.

"Didn't expect to see you so soon," I told him "You know you should be doing this not me."

He yawned.

"It's okay for you, you and have grandparents," I said.

Stanley may be stupid, but sometimes I think he has the right idea when it comes to disaster: eat and sleep. I sling a heavy pan into the corner and try to worry about Grandpa instead.

By the way, did I mention Stanley is my cat?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Firstly I'd like to thank the people you did review. **

**And secondly lets just pretend that for this story Blaine played Danny in Grease, because I need Ryder for another part of the story, like way later on :D**

**Location: **Palm Desert, California

**Time: **Getting on for 3:15 a.m.

As I stepped back into my room, I automatically looked for something to put around boney sholders, before remembering that, although it might be the middle of the night, it was also the middle of summer in the middle of the desert, meaning that it was plenty warm enough for the knee-length cotton nighty I was already wearing.

By the time I got downstairs and walked out onto the terrace, Rachel had already made her way to the pool and stretched herself out on one of the deck chairs. The small white dog, looking unplesantly like an overgrown rat, had jumped up beside Rachel and snuggled herself into a ball. She pricked her ear as I came over to join them, my bare feet making tiny slapping sounds on the tiles.

Rachel opened her eyes and smiled up at me. She looked lovely. Really. It was almost impossible to believe she was in her sixties.(Or that she was incredibly dunk.) And her voice was so loud and vibant, you would have thought you were talking to a much younger woman. Even without the hats and cunningly wrapped scarfs and monster sunglasses she favoured whenever there was a chance she might be spotted in public, her face was smooth and unlined. Amazing. It made me feel like something from a swamp. Okay, a long trip on a plane does that to some people, and it certainly didn't do me any favours in the apparence department, but next to Rachel I must have looked terrible.

"Darling" she said, and held up her arms. I wondered what she wanted me to do. Toss her into the pool, well that'd make me happy, but was unlikely. So I bent down and allowed myself to be kissed. She smelled nice, like really nice, something exotic, like jasmine or gardinia. I made a mental note to ask Quinn where Rachel gets her perfumes, and then look for a majorly discounted version.

"Sit down" she said, and reached over to pat the deck chair beside her. "Unless you want to help yourself to a drink first. Like a Coke or a juice, something like that," she quickly added, obviously scared I would try allcohol and reduce her suplies.

"I'm fine thanks," I said. I noticed she had something clear and full of ice in a frosted glass on the little table by her elbow.

"I'm sorry you can't sleep," she said. "I hope you don't suffer from sleeplessness like me, it's terrible,"

"What no beauty sleep" I rose an eyebrow questioningly, and sat down on the seat next to her.

She laughed "Well it's not like I really need beauty sleep, Just look at me I'm gorgeous, right?" she gives me the same look I previously gave her, and I see a tiny, miniscule piece of me. But that completely dissapears when gives me one of the very famous high wattage Rachel Berry smiles. Then she reachs out and squeezes my hand, as if she's sorry that I'm not as beautiful as her. If even bothered I wouldn't get halfway there. I stuck out my bottom lip in a pout.

"That's not attractive Marley, no matter what your age thinks, an enormous smile is always the best option," as if it was needed she gave me another big smile, I tried to mimic but was told to stop because apparently I just looked terrifing.

"We'll figure out your signiture look in no time sweetie, I'm here for you." For some reason that wasn't comforting to know.

"It's going to be so lovely having you here this summer darling," she said. "It's been far to long, don't you think?"

"Oh, absolutely Rachel, I'm real happy to be here." Liar, lair I could almost feel my underwear smoking.

(Just thought you may like to know that I call her Rachel because Grandma is a massive no,no)

She gave a girlish chirp of happiness and amusement, I tried to do it to but it sounded like I was choking. She gave me a dissaproving look, so I stoped trying to copy her and just listened.

She went quickly back to smiling when she realised she once again had centre stage. "We'll have such a marvelous time together, us two girls. We'll have to think up some fun things to do."

Here in Palm Desert? With a cast of two, possibly three it I can lure Quinn in. But what would we do, spot the cactus? Count the empty alcohol bottles? Join the age spots?

"What sort of things are fifteen year old girls into these days, I'm sure it couldn't have changed that much since my day."

Don't you believe it lady, evolution happens. I decided to prove it to her.

"I'm learning to skatebord." She laughed like I was insane

"I should have known, what with that odd thing you brought with you, but you can't expect me to try that, I'd break something."

One could only hope.

"Well I do like to sing" I stated in a matter of factly tone, her head snapped up at this "More than skateboarding. I'm in Glee Club at school, and got the lead in the musical."

She was shocked, I had shocked the fabulous Rachel Berry. I'm proud.

"Do you think it would be possible to go up to L.A at all maybe?" I asked still in happiness.

"No, I can't really go anywhere these days without being spotted, besides we have the pool, now tell me more about your musical!" Wow sudden change of heart, she wants to talk about me, and not herself, prehaps I was right about the personality transplant.

I was kinda bummed we wouldn't be going anywhere, but the pool is good, I'd have some fun, and could possibly get a tan, if I'm lucky and don't burn first.

I couldn't deny how beautiful this place is, her house is massive and so, so amazingly gorgeous, it's white and most of the back is made of glass that reflects the pool. And the air is so clear, it's nice and calming. Not to mention you could see practically see every star in the sky.

As I was thinking in my own head, about this beautiful place, I realised I had big brown eyes burning a hole into the side of my head. I turned to see Rachel looking at me expectanly. Oh right the play, she had asked me about it.

"The musical, yeah it was Grease and I was Sandy, and it was fun."

"That's all your going to tell me, what about Danny, was he cute? Did you have competition for the part, or the Berry genes get it for you straight away?"

"I suppose Danny's alright, the boy who played him's name was Blaine... "

"So is he your boyfiend yet?" she sips on her alcoholic beverage inocenly.

"Ah, no Rachel, he's gay, boyfriend and all." I had one again shocked the amazing Rachel Berry into silence. Until she yelled for Quinn to get her another drink. Did Ranchel not realise it was almost four in the morning and Quinn would be asleep. Sure enough Quinn didn't come and so a very annoyed Rachel had to go off in search of her own drink.

I stated to think about how talented Rachel actually is, when I looked into one of the windows and her two Oscars surronded by her many other other acting awards, and play scripts, and the many, many portraits and movie posters of herself.

She was really full I of herself, yet Grandpa Finn had managed to fall in love with her.

In amonst all my thinking I must have gone to sleep.

**A/N: Just so there is no confusion, because questions have been asked,**

**Rachel = Grandmother**

**Finn = Grandfather**

**Marley = Grandchild**

**Quinn = Housemaid**

**Please, please review they keep me motivated and get me inspired, and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this is the next chapter, which I was reluctant to put up, seeing as no one reviewed last chapter. And if no one reviews this chapter, then I will not continue. This will be sad seeing as I have so much of it already planned out.**

...

**Location:** Palm Desert, Poolside Exterior

**Time: **Late Morning (I think)

It was light. I mean really light, like really, really bright.

I was still lying on the seat from last night, but someone had covered me in what looked like a sarong, and had opened one of the pool side umbrellas to shade me from the sun. I quickly sat up to look around. No way, I closely look at the sarong, it was Rachel's.

On the other side of the pool a woman was walking towards me, not Rachel, it was Quinn the housekeeper, or as Rachel calls her, the maid. In my opinion Quinn was way to pretty to be a house keeper, she could have been a model or an actress. But no, she decides to take a job waiting on my grandmother hand and foot. She looks about 25, and she's not married, noted by the absence of any rings on her left hand.

As Quinn got closer, I noticed she was carrying a tray. A tray? That was promising. Tray usually = food! As she rounded the end of the pool I spotted a glass and several plates. excellent. Food it was. Quinn smiled to see me awake. I grinned madly at the tray.

"Good morning!" She had a pleasant, slightly sing-song voice, the kind you imagine doctors using when dealing with the criminally insane. I expect she developed it to cope with Rachel.

"I brought you something to eat, I also thought you might like to know that your grandmother is with Monsieur Hummel, and will be for a couple of hours." She paused "Rachel thought you might like a swim in the pool after you eat, well in an hour, but..." she trailed off.

I tore my eyes away from the tray to look up at what she was looking at.

The second I saw, I could totally understand.

He was perfect, like a god, Quinn could so see that too. He came right up to us, and I fully regretted only being in my nighty. I quickly grabbed up Rachel's sarong, and made an effort to cover myself.

"Hi, you must be the new pool cleaner" Quinn barely whispered. It was so obvious that he was the pool cleaner, with all the equipment, she was doing a swell job of making a fool of herself.

"Yes ma'am." He was a southern gentleman, well that's what my mum says about guys with manners. He shook Quinn's hand then mine. I was reluctant to let go, but I did when he gave a funny look.

I looked over Quinn, although shorter than me, she was a million times prettier than me, even in the uniform thing. I noticed his green eyes watching her way more than me, typical.

Since we were all just standing there, I thought I'd introduce myself "Hi I'm Marley" I ended up with some awkward little wave thing going on, while Quinn calmly introduced herself.

"Well, lovely ladies I am Sam, it's a pleasure to meet the both of you"

So Pool God's name was Sam, wow he's hot, even if his mouth is abnormally large. His hair makes it look like he's an out-door kind of guy, but looking at the roots, it's fake, like Rachel.

"So the pool is right there" states Quinn pointing.

"I can see that" smiles Sam. Quinn goes red, well Quinn that was obvious was it not.

I turn to Quinn, "If Sam is the new pool cleaner, then what happened to the old one."

Quinn reluctantly turned her gaze towards me "Well, Puck, he was notoriously unreliable, never here on time. Rachel fired him on the spot last week."

"Well I'd better get to work, it was nice talking to the both of you." I still can't get over how hot Sam is, there is only really one boy I've ever sort of thought this about before. But I'll tell you guys about that later, right now I'm gonna get in on my food, and watch Pool God work.

...

**A/N: So how was that I'd really like to know. I made a cover for this story, so I would really like to see it continue.  
Now I don't usually do this, but with this story I think I might have to. So I need at least three reviews before the next update, so if you like this story and want me to continue please, please review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I had a huge buzz with another one of my stories, but it's the school holidays in N.Z now so I hope I'll be able to update a bit more often :D**

* * *

**Location:** Lima Bean Coffee Shop, Lima, Ohio (no I haven't found a way to flee the country yet, to avoid Rachel's evil clasp)  
**Time:** About 5 weeks ago

Unique didn't seem to get what the problem was.

"Yeah but it's California," she said "How bad can that be?"  
Sometimes Unique lacks imagination**.**

**"**Unique" I complained trying to remain patient with her. "It might as well be Alaska. I'm going to be stuck with my insane grandma in the middle of no where, it's not even close to L.A. It's a desert, there will be nothing to do."

"Doesn't she have servants? She is rich, she should have servants." States Unique. For Unique, this represents the best of good living. Actually, Unique's parents wait on her hand and foot, but even they draw a line at cleaning her room; so she apparently needs a maid.

"Well I guess she does, but you know that the whole sevantry thing isn't me, and they won't be anywhere near my age, so..."

"And it's not close to L.A, but you could still ask, you never know your Grandma might take you."

"No, no, no, it's not grandma, she'd kill me, it's Rachel okay, only Rachel," Unique seriously panicked me there.

"Calm down girl. This ... Rachel thing has you so stressed lately. You haven't even been talking about 'him' lately." Unique was right. I hadn't talked about 'him' in a while. 'Him' was my secret crush, only Unique knows about him. I don't think I'm ready to fully talk about this now, so back to my tragedy.

"But anyway, I barely know her. It's not fair, I wish I could go with my mum," I knew I was pouting. "I think they want me to look after her, apparently she's back on the drink after dumping husband number six. I guess I'm gonna sort of be her grief counsellor, looking after her, it's going to be a full time job."

"If you hang out in the neighbourhood, you might meet some cute guys, right?"

"She has no neighbours, the nearest house is miles away, they'll most likely be old anyway, like Rachel. If I were sixteen I could drive."

"Except you have to be sixteen girl, which you're not." Unique totally just stated the obvious. "Maybe you could let her get drunk from time to time, then make a run for it."

I had to admit that was a plan I would definitely consider. But it was mean, but it could very possibly work, at least until I thought of something better.

I took a sip of my now luke-warm hot chocolate, unlike Unique I wasn't a huge coffee fan. She drinks it like it's going out of fashion, I can't stand the stuff. Don't get me wrong it smells good, I love the smell of coffee, but the taste, yuck!

"Hey Marley." I feel my eyes widen, it's him, he knows my name.

"You know my name," oh no did I just say that out loud.

"Yeah, well we are in Glee Club together, I do know you. Marley." Then he walks up to the counter. I'd totally just embarrassed myself in front of the cutest boy at school. And Unique made a point of telling me that.

"Well that was an epic fail. What have I told you about connecting you mouth to your brain, you have issues with this Marley. Get yourself together."

Yes get myself together. Can't she see I'm trying.

...

**Location: **Palm Desert

**Time:** Not long after lunch

After I'd showered and made myself presentable, as in my standard of presentable, not Rachel's. That means a simple yellow t-shirt and a basic blue floral skirt, zero make-up, I only wear that stuff on very special occasions. I reached the bottom of the stairs, where I'd left my sneakers yesterday, I'm actually surprised they hadn't been thrown out yet. Rachel had made no secret of her dislike for them when she first saw them. They're white imitation converse, they're a little worn, but it's not like I can afford anything better.

I'd planned to go on a short walk, mainly around Rachel's house, I was taking binoculars, just to see how far away the neighbours really are. I put them in my backpack, along with a bottle of water, a nut bar and my i-pod that Grandpa Finn had given me two years ago for my thirteenth birthday.

I checked myself in the mirror by the backdoor, I could have used in any of the rooms in the house, Rachel has so many mirrors, she is seriously the most vain person I know, she loves to look at herself. Anyway, I examined my half-ponytail-sprout thing I had going on with my hair, and my heart shaped sunglasses, like I said I was presentable in my books not Rachel's. Speaking of, I haven't seen her at all today, she must still be busy with that Monsoir Hummel.

I slide open the glass door to the backyard, or 'Pool Area' as Rachel called it. And Quinn was still there talking to Pool God, sorry I mean Sam. I hope he had cleaned that pool or he'll be gone as quick as the last one. I examine the pool on my way past, looks good, I nod my head in approval, definitely better than before. So did Quinn stay there and watch him the whole time?

"Are you off somewhere Marley?" Wow Quinn's managed to take her eyes off Sam long enough to ask me a question, but does she really care?

"Yes, I'm going for a walk, could you tell Rachel, that is if she ever reappears."

"Of course I will, have a good walk," she replied. They watched me leave through the back gate then they finally went back to talking. That had been awkward, I hate feeling awkward, it's the worst.

I walk through some really big tree's, they were so green, I didn't expect to see that in the desert. But there they were tall and huge, and who is that with Rachel. At least I'd found Rachel, that was something. She was sitting on a white stone bench with this guy, he looked younger than, oh god please don't let him be husband number seven. I walk closer before I'm spotted.

"And you must be Marley, Rachel's lovely granddaughter," stated the stranger. He knew me, this wasn't fair. But I couldn't get over the fact Rachel had mentioned me to someone, maybe she was proud of having a grandchild, proud of me.

"Yep that's me." I walk up to the brunette man and he's stands up to greet me, I offer my hand, but he pulls me in for a bone crushing hug.

"Marley, this is Monsoir Hummel, my butician and best friend since forever," Rachel tells me.

"You can call me Kurt," he assures me. Okay so Kurt is the reason behind Ms Botox Berry, to be honest getting a closer look at him, I can see he's had a few to many shots too. If they don't watch it, they'll both start resembling cats much later in life.

Well at least I'd found Rachel, on big mystery solved.

* * *

**A/N: So that was chapter 5 and I hope you enjoyed it. So who do you think 'Him' is? I'd like to hear your thoughts :D**

**Character Update - Marley - Grandchild**

**Rachel - Grandmother**

**Finn - Grandfather**

**Quinn - House Maid**

**Sam - Pool Cleaner**

**Unique - Best Friend**

**Kurt - Beautician**

**? - Him**

**Three reviews and I'll update :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but on with Chapter 6**

**Location:** Palm Desert, in the forest  
**time: **Not long into my walk

After being smothered by Rachel and her friend with hugs (very unusual for Rachel might I add), I finally manage to get away and continue on my walk. I just wanted to explore this place, it was so big.

Grateful for my comfortable shoes, I was tired hallway into the walk, I just stopped and sat in the middle of the forestry thing and pulled out my muesli bar to snack on. It must be the sun, I'm not normally a big eater, and yet I've been eating like a trucker since I arrived. Rachel even commented on it.

_"For such a skinny girl, you sure do put away your food like I'm not going to give you anymore," she laughs, but I take this as a serious threat, and start eating faster.  
"Don't worry Quinn's kitchen is always open, that's why she lives here," She smiles up at Quinn, who makes a face the second Rachel looks away. I try my hardest not to laugh, Quinn is really funny._

I start thinking about how Rachel's going to have to hire Sam full-time and let him move in, that's if she want Quinn to stick around.  
That's all confirmed when I walk back into the pool area, to see them fully making-out. And I feel like saying 'Ah Woah 15-year-old here, who's never even head a shot at her first kiss, despite the boy I have a massive crush on.

I'm thinking maybe I should tell you all a little about him, like maybe his name, and not just the secret code Unique and I use to maintain secrecy.

Fist of all he's a skater, hence why I'm trying to learn, to get his attention. He's in glee club with me, he auditioned for Danny but didn't get it unfortunately, he is a really good singer and he plays guitar, he can dance. He's so talented and cute, and his name is ...

Oh crap Rachel wants me. Damn her.

At least Sam and Quinn has stopped sucking face.  
...

I sat down on the white pool side chair next to her pink one, he poolside décor reminds me of bubble-gum, or possibly a pale candy cane.

I had to re-stand when she decided that she wanted a hug and a kiss, again. She was now wearing monster sunglasses and an enormous floppy hat, Monsoir Hummel, sorry I mean Kurt's doing. She also looks like she may have had another Botox shot, it wouldn't surprise me.

"Maybe you'd like to go for a swim later, you did bring a swimsuit didn't you," Asked Rachel in all seriousness.

"Of course," I nodded, who comes to 'Tropical Paradise' without a bathing suit. Total duh moment there Rachel. I noticed she was suited up in a skimpy pink two piece with bows, yuck, not my style at all. I only own one swimsuit, an all green: all in one, that's my style. No unnecessary exposed skin what-so-ever.

"You can swim any time you like," she smiles up at me, another one of those enormous high wattage Rachel Berry smiles, the kind I can do without looking like a monster. "But do make sure you wear sunblock. Skin like ours needs looking after."

Skin like ours? What a nerve! I looked at her face again. It _was_ uncannily youthful. I couldn't quite tell if she was wearing make-up or not. Clever, that. Kurt was actually pretty good at what he did, besides having to resort back to Botox frequently.

"Here's Quinn with a drink for us." Ah I see, Rachel shows up and Quinn starts acting like the goody-to-shoes she's not, now that Pool God is gone she apparently has a job again. SHe was carrying a tray.

So a drink? What did that mean, more juice for me and a keg of gin for Madame leather legs?  
Actually, when we went over to sit at the table, it turned out to be a pitcher of iced tea. Quinn poured it, and I didn't see Rachel slip anything into her's from some hidden hip flask.

"Cheer's!"  
Cheers? Maybe the stuff was already in there.  
We clinked glasses and I took a cautiously took a sip. Nope, no unidentified alcoholic-substances.

Rachel lowered her glass, "Well darling, it was so nice hearing all your news last night..."  
My news? What news? didn't remember any news. I was fifteen. I was alive. I was here. Oh the play. Right.  
She was still prattling on. "... but now I have something exciting of my own to tell you about."

What, her next husband or something, Oh God don't tell me she's interested in Pool God too, lord save him, run Sammy boy run!  
I braced myself for the impact of her next proposal prospect.

She suddenly became, what was that, shy maybe. Rachel shy, not likely. Some purple flowers on the other side of the pool caught her attention before she began talking again.

"You know that I haven't appeared in a movie for a long time now."

I did. But an encouraging "uh-huh" seemed in order. I pushed one out and sent it her way.  
"Well, I got a call from Brody Weston last month. You do know who Brody Weston is, don't you, darling?"

I surely did "darling." Movie Trivia was my favourite subject. Another, more enthusiastic "uh-huh!" seemed to satisfy her.

"Brody called. He has a new project he's really excited about, and-can you believe this?- he wants me to make a comeback and play one of the leads!"  
She was so excited she actually took off her sunglasses so I could see her eyes sparkling. Wow! I could hardly look her in the face, they were so dazzling.  
"A new Brody Weston project!" she breathed.

I could tell something more than "uh-huh" was needed.  
Besides I had pretty much exhausted the potential of that one.  
"Oh, wow," I said with an artificial brightness that struggled to match my grandmother's eyes. "That's so great!"

"Isn't it? I've read the script and it's wonderful! So perceptive."

"Oh, so what's it about?" I said when I was finally able to get a word in, because I was actually curious.

She went all shy again. "Let's just say it's a celebration of the sexual power of the older woman," she said and put her sunglasses back on.

I nearly choked on my tea.  
I actually want to be sick, help.

But I just tell her it's a wonderful idea. Then I'm told that Brody will be making a visit to discuss things further and that she wants me there to meet someone who knew her from back in the day.

I was still to busy trying not to be sick.

Never in a million years would I ever, ever, ever see that movie. Not even if 'him' himself asked me to go with him, that's a major NO! right there if you ever saw one.

I suppose I'd better tell you who is right?

**Location : **Lima Ohio, skate park  
**Time: **About 3 weeks before hell (Rachel's)

"Is this really a good idea?" asked Unique as I placed one foot on the board with wheels, that could decide it doesn't like me at any second and shoot off.

I nod then contradicting myself I step off again. "Chicken," I mutter to myself.  
Sitting down next to Unique I must have looked so tough in my pink helmet, all decked out with knee and elbow pads.  
Unique told me my look was all good because you could still tell I was a girl (because the pink helmet apparently wasn't a big enough give-away). I suppose a loose floral top and a layered denim skirt paired with black leggings does that for a girl. SHe does hate my shoes though, but I hate heels, so there!

"Do you really want to break something trying to impress a guy?" asked Unique as she turns towards me.

I don't answer, instead looking down at my feet which are swaying the board from side to side.

"Is it Marley?"

"I don't know," I sigh and stand up again. "But I'm going to do it this time, I swear I 've been practicing at home, I got this."

"Girl, you aid that 20 minutes ago!"

I just wave her off. Planting my left foot on the board, I slightly push-off with my right. I close my eyes, expecting the worst.

I stop.  
I open my eyes.  
I'm alive!

"I did it!" I yell at Unique, fist pumping with a yes, causing a few stares, whatever I skateboarded.

"You moved an inch, I don't think that counts." Unique, ever doubtful.

I was proud of me.  
So proud, I forgot I was on a skateboard and jumped.

The board took off, and I swear I was falling in slow motion, like being in a movie, 'The Tragic Life of Marley Rose'.

And like in the movies, I had a hero who saved me.

Two strong arms caught me before I could hit the ground. I'm grateful to whoever saved me.

I tilt my head back to thank my saviour. I'm greeted by none other than 'Him'. I gasp.

"You okay there?" he smiles.

I stop breathing for a second.  
I only manage to get one word out. More like squeaked,

"Jake."

**A/N: So yes, 'Him' is Jake, I support Jarley, and I am a very, very strict Ryitty shipper, I could never ever put them with someone else, ever! Sorry to disappoint.**

**So if this disappoints anyone, but it's my story, my ships and I HATE Ryley!**

**And you have no idea how hard it for me to write Unique as a nice person, I can't stand her/him after what she did to Ryder, I really can't. But to be honest, I wasn't a huge fan ever since the glee project. The decision to make Unique a series regular peeves me! (sorry to anyone who likes Unique, but I don't)  
Though the other four becoming regulars is awesome :D**

**Character Update - Marley - Grandchild**

**Rachel - Grandmother**

**Finn - Grandfather**

**Quinn - House Maid**

**Sam - Pool Cleaner**

**Unique - Best Friend**

**Kurt - Beautician**

**Jake - Him (yay Jarley)**

**Brody - Director/Producer**

**Three reviews and I'll update :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: SO I finally got the three reviews, and yay, now I get to update, so this chapter isn't as good as I wanted it to be, but it's here and awaiting to be read and reviewed :D**

**Location: **Palm Dessert, Quinn's car**  
Time: **About ten past eleven in the morning.

Sweet freedom!

Quinn was going grocery shopping, and I begged her to let me come. She reluctantly agreed, but that's still an affirmative.

So it was the day after I found out about Rachel's film news, I'd gone to sleep after that. I'd intended to go for a nap, seeing as it was only two in the afternoon, but I'm so damn tired. I woke up at four this morning, and decided to practice my skateboarding.

Epic fail. I'd gotten a little to cocky. Long story short, with no Jake to save me, I have a big graze up my arm, and one on my cheek down to my jaw. It hurt and now I had a stupid bandage on. So that's how much I wanted to get away from Rachel, I'm going out in public, looking like a right dork! Oh well, it's not like... Jake was here or anything.

...

Quinn had a nice silver car, it was kind of fancy, and convertible, so Rachel does pay well. Her hair was pulled back in a french plait, so there was no chance of any hair escaping and becoming a captive of the wind like my ponytail was.

"How are you?" I ask, trying to make conversation, hoping she is as nice as she acts.

"Never been better, you?"

"I've had much better days, I might be a little home sick. I miss my granddad." I pout.

"You can call him later if you wish," smiles Quinn.

"Really, that would be awesome!" Suddenly my day was looking even better, a morning away from Rachel, and an afternoon phone call to my granddad, and maybe my mum.  
"Can I call my mum too?"

"Of course."

We pulled into the parking lot of the most local (very far away) shopping centre. It was huge, bigger than anything in Lima, for sure. Quinn can obviously see my shock, because she raises her eyebrows at me.

"What?" I shrug smiling. She just laughs, this was probably normal to her.

We're walking towards the giganta-mall, when Quinn decides to make a detour.

"That little shit," Quinn mumbles as we make our way towards a blue pick-up truck, that has a brunette boy sitting on the cab, with his legs dangling over the side, his arm is in a cast. He seems tall.  
But I think Quinn is more interested in the two girls sitting in the trailer smoking. Quinn storms towards them and takes the cigarette from the small blonde girl. When she angrily spins around to face Quinn I could see she was about the same age as me.

Quinn drops the cigarette to the ground and crushes it beneath her apricot wedge bootie.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she whisper yells at the smaller blonde, who joins her on the ground.

"Having fun," the girl simply answers shrugging, she still has a pissed off look in her eye.

"If it's any consolation Q, I told them it wasn't a good idea," the boy speaks up, holding his cast-free arm in the air, sort of like he's surrendering.

"Yes, whatever Ryder. I'll be mad at you later, then Sugar, but right now I'm busy asking Kitty what the hell is going through her thick skull," Quinn prods, the girls shoulder, so her names Kitty, odd name, possibly a nickname?

"You think I give a crap what you think Quinn. You need to lighten up. Hows being a virgin working out for you?" she laughs the last question, and looks up her friends. They seem just as shocked as me, my mouth was wide open, this girl had no boundaries, and she was a little rude if I was being honest. Not to mention Quinn didn't act that way with Sam, but who would have known.

"None of your damn business, you little skank." Quinn stamped her foot for emphasis. This little scenario playing out in front of me seemed like something from a movie, it didn't seem real.

"Excuse me, thought goody-to-shoes Quinn didn't use foul language."Smirked Kitty, this girl had a lot of nerve, Quinn looked like she was about to blow her top. But she just mimed strangling the small girl, then spun on her heel taking off past me.

"Marley!" she called, and I quickly took off after her, with a small wave to the three people on the truck. What? A girl can't be polite?

...

"What was that Quinn?" I ask, attempting to keep up with her. My knee was still a bit sore from yesterday's skateboard stumble, so it was difficult.

"That little ... twat, was my little sister."

Woah.

"I told her that if I caught her doing anything she shouldn't, then I'd tell dad. So as soon as we get home, I'm making the call. She'll be back to Lima with mum."

Wait Lima, as in Ohio? An in where I'm from? No Way.  
"Quinn, did you say Lima, as in Ohio?" I ask, stopping her mid-rant.

"Yes, it's where your from isn't it?"

I nod.

"Well, that's where I'm from too, and Kitty, and her two friends Ryder and Sugar. They're down here on vacation. You see our dad lives here, so Kitty's and the other two are staying with him."

I wanted to ask how the boy got the cast, but I think Quinn had, had enough of talking about her sister, I wonder if her sister knew about pool-god, I mean Sam? But I actually doubt it, since Kitty doesn't seem like the listening type, and it was only yesterday that Sam and Quinn met anyway.

...

Quinn had given me some money to go get an ice-cream, seeing as Rachel didn't allow it in her house. Apparently no one would want to see her pig out and eat a whole tub, speak fo yourself. I would love to see Rachel eat like a pig, it would be hilarious, would it not.

Anyway Quinn had gone on to get the grocery's and told me she'd met me at the food court when she was done.  
I asked for two scoops of wicked chocolate in a little tub, with chocolate sauce and chocolate sprinkles (so I'm a bit of a chocolate addict, sue me). You could get me to eat anything with chocolate in it. Like I've only ever finished one coffee in my life, and that's because it was loaded with sugar and pumps of chocolate, and I still hated it. I can't stand coffee!

I take my tub of chocolaty goodness to a near-by table and sit there to eat. I start eating it slowly, knowing Quinn may take a while, I watch all the people walking past me, the mall being so enormous, there weren't that many of them. But I did sink back in my chair when the small blonde from earlier stalks past with her mini-possy, Kitty. She scares me, Unique would tell me to toughen up, to be a stong woman, but that's kinda not me, so yeah... I just shrivel away in fear.

"Who are you and how do you know my sister?" I jump up in my seat to see Kitty standing at the end of my table leaning over it. In my little daydream I had going on I hadn't noticed them approach me, with ice-creams of their own.

The tan brunette girl, with the beaming smile sits on the seat next to mine, "Don't worry about her, she won't bite."

"Unless you bite first," laughs the boy. Wow I'm crap with names. The boy earns a glare from Kitty. He just takes a big mouthful of some blue ice-cream and sits across from the girl next tome. Leaving Kitty the seat in front of mine, which she takes.

"What are you mute or something?" asks Kitty, raising an eyebrow, and looking insanely like her sister.  
I shake my head. "No."

"So how do you know my sister, then?"

"She works for my grandmother?" Does she know who Rachel Berry is or not? But I'd better not mention it, just in case.

"Told you she looked like Rachel Berry," smirked the girl beside me, oh her names Sugar, I remember now! "You said it was just my imagination Ryder"

"When you try celebrity spotting, it generally is. So excuse me." He answers. "Well I'm still hungry, and going to get more food," He takes off and Kitty picks up the cup from his spot at the table.

"That boy never ceases to amaze me, how the hell did he manage to finish that is les than two minutes." Kitty has a look of amusement on her face rather than one of the scary ones I've been used to.

"It's simply because my brother is a pig. Just saying that Kitty, your dating a pig." Sugar starts laughing. I try not to laugh and instead look down at my half-full cup, I've had mine twice as long as he'd had his, woah.

"He's not a pig, he's a teenage boy. I've heard they eat a lot," laughs Kitty.

Maybe she's not as mean as I thought.

...

**A/N: How was it? Did you guys like it? I really don't know how I feel about this chapter...**

**Character Update - Marley - Grandchild**

**Rachel - Grandmother**

**Finn - Grandfather**

**Quinn - House Maid**

**Sam - Pool Cleaner**

**Unique - Best Friend**

**Kurt - Beautician**

**Jake - Him **

**Brody - Director/Producer**

**Kitty - (Some what) local future friend**

**Ryder - Kitty's boyfriend**

**Sugar - Kitty's best friend and Ryder's sister**

**Three reviews and I'll update :D**


End file.
